


"It won't be that bad that we throw up" - JPW03, famous last words

by FallenAngelIsFalling



Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JP claims to be innocent, Just a bunch of friends being no homo together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Soda challenge, Text Messages, Wade and JP ship it, kind of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelIsFalling/pseuds/FallenAngelIsFalling
Summary: An interpretation of how the soda challenge came to be through the use of textinghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3sqFnuS2gU





	"It won't be that bad that we throw up" - JPW03, famous last words

ITSWADE- Wade

Pineapplelicker- JP 

HOI- Gar 

Saltmachine2000- Pat

* * *

**Pineapplelicker renamed the chat to SODA CHALLENGE LADSSSS**

Pineapplelicker: Today fellow soldiers. We are going to war against the sin of our country  
  
ITSWADE: Oh what the f is this   
  
HOI: We are going to war. God Wade can’t you read  
  
ITSWADE: You know what I mean. Pat you understand right????  
  
Saltmachine2000: no I don’t. it is obviously war  
  
ITSWADE: Patrck…   
  
Pineapplelicker: ENOUGHHHHH! Now….the war  
  
HOI: Yes JPar the war  
  
Saltmachine2000: when and where bois   
  
Pineapplelicker: wades house, cause ya know, that’s when we are seeing each other next  
  
Pineapplelicker: and someday next week, idk like Wednesday or something  
  
HOI: sounds good. I’m up for it  
  
ITSWADE: what if I don’t want the challenge in my house?!  
  
Saltmachine2000: we don’t care  
  
ITSWADE: Patrck…   
  
ITSWADE: WAIT!!!!  
  
HOI: waiting  
  
ITSWADE: why is it the soda challenge?!1?! Where did THAT come from?!1?!  
  
Saltmachine2000: that’s a very good question. JP?  
  
Pineapplelicker: isn’t it obvious   
  
HOI: no. care to enlighten us?  
  
Pineapplelicker: welllll when we played human flat fall together at like 3am. Pat left 2 get a soda then wade went 2 get buffalo wings cause he was hangry   
  
Pineapplelicker: and gar and I talked about how they would be an odd mix and we should try a combo. Which led 2 this   
  
Pineapplelicker: wasn’t that obvious?  
  
~ITSWADE is typing~  
~HOI is typing~  
~Saltmachine2000 is typing~  
  
Pineapplelicker: guys?  
  
ITSWADE: PAT AND I WERENT EVEN THERE HOW WAS THAT MEANT TO BE OBVIOUS  
  
Saltmachine2000: YOU WANT TO SUBJECT US 2 DISGUSTING FLAVOURS BASED OFF A COVERSATION YOU AND GAR HAD AT 3AM   
  
HOI: I DIDN’T MEAN WE SHOULD TRY ITTTTT!!!!!  
  
Pineapplelicker: so… I am sensing some frustration…  
  
Pineapplelicker: lets go around the circle and discuss our problems. Ill start  
  
Pineapplelicker: hi my name is jp, im 19 and I never learned how to read  
  
ITSWADE: hi my name is wade and my only problem is that im friends with that said 19 year old  
  
Saltmachine2000: hi my name is potrick and it’s a terrible idea   
  
HOI: potrick   
  
Pineapplelicker: potrick  
  
ITSWADE:…potrick   
  
Saltmachine2000: my other problem is that I ducking hate you all   
  
Saltmachine2000: *sucking   
  
Saltmachine2000: fuck me *cucking   
  
Saltmachine2000: EJCHUMEMCEHCEYVBCJHD I HATE EVERYTHING   
  
HOI: …  
  
Pineapplelicker: ...  
  
ITSWADE: I think we just witnessed the break down of a man   
  
Pineapplelicker: so its settled we are doing the soda challenge next week  
  
ITSWADE: what if you throw up  
  
Saltmachine2000: with me that’s a high possibility as im fussy af  
  
Pineapplelicker: guys, guys, guys it wont be that bad that we throw up. That’s ridiculous   
  
HOI: and if you do just do it for the views ;)   
  
Saltmachine2000: that wink felt very directed at me   
  
HOI: most things I do are directed at you   
  
ITSWADE: here we go again   
  
Saltmachine2000: ill remember that. So next time you dry hump a chair on camera ill know you were thinking of me   
  
HOI: I was thinking more like the time I poured salt on my desk   
  
HOI: but next time I will think of you   
  
Saltmachine2000: so sweet <3  
  
HOI: <3  
  
Pineapplelicker: DAMN PAR BACK AT IT AGAIN MAKING US SHIP TWO ‘STRAIGHT’ GUYS   
  
Saltmachine2000: what were the inverted commas for   
  
HOI: all we are, are two heterosexual guys talking about dry humping   
  
Saltmachine2000: like most guys   
  
ITSWADE: yeah but ‘no homo’ guys don’t usually direct those comments towards one another  
  
Pineapplelicker: it usually means that they think about getting one another off   
  
HOI: JPAR :O  
  
Saltmachine2000: “IM INNOCENT” jps biggest lie   
  
Pineapplelicker: NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Pineapplelicker: I was just stating facts that we know are true   
  
ITSWADE: for once and I literally mean once. Im siding with jp   
  
Pineapplelicker: what do you mean once   
  
Saltmachine2000: gar and I are just messin you know that   
  
HOI: we are just so comfortable in our sexualities that we are okay with playfully bantering  
  
Pineapplelicker: or flirting   
  
ITSWADE: or teasing 

Saltmachine2000: neither of those things!  
  
ITSWADE: I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a piece of paper  
  
HOI: well prove it that we don’t feel that way for one another   
  
Pineapplelicker: how   
  
Saltmachine2000: next week when we all see each other. You will see that we are just messin and that we act this way with everyone   
  
ITSWADE: I hope not, im gonna be a married man. I cant ‘mess’ as much as you two doo  
  
Pineapplelicker: and im not interested, I couldn’t take either of you home to my mother   
  
HOI: but your mom loves us????  
  
Pineapplelicker: I meant molly   
  
ITSWADE: yeh she wouldn’t approve if you two dated her favourite   
  
Saltmachine: we aren’t dating   
  
Pineapplelicker: tell that to this!   
  
<Pineapplelicker sent an image>  
<Pineapplelicker sent an image>  
<Pineapplelicker sent an image>  
<Pineapplelicker sent an image>  
  
Saltmachine2000: what the fuck   
  
HOI: what the fuck  
  
ITSWADE: when…how…?  
  
Saltmachine2000: WHEN AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES FROM?!?!??!  
  
Pineapplelicker: when we all went to pax together   
  
Pineapplelicker: we did all share a room   
  
ITSWADE: pat you are literally lying on top of him, you are a cuddle monster   
  
HOI: its creepy how you took pictures of us sleeping   
  
Pineapplelicker: its not creepy when you are my best friends who live in denial that you don’t a) cuddle b) like each other and c) that pat doesn’t take up the whole fricking bed!!  
  
ITSWADE: pax was ages ago. How on earth did you keep these pics a secret   
  
Pineapplelicker: well I didn’t want to share them online as its their moment and they didn’t consent   
  
Pineapplelicker: im not a stalker or a bad person   
  
HOI: cuddling…with your best friend doesn’t mean dating  
  
Saltmachine2000: exactly   
  
HOI: like dan and I cuddle all of the time when I see him   
  
ITSWADE: true   
  
Saltmachine2000: wait what   
  
Pineapplelicker: oh god, jealous pat   
  
Saltmachine2000: not jealous just curious on how ive never heard about this   
  
HOI: it??? Never??? Came??? Up???  
  
ITSWADE: just like jps stalkerish cuddling pictures of you two   
  
Saltmachine2000: …  
  
HOI: pat…its not big deal?   
  
Saltmachine2000: I know.   
  
Pineapplelicker: :O  
  
Pineapplelicker: he used a full stop! :O :O :O   
  
Saltmachine2000: So?!  
  
ITSWADE: um…  
  
ITSWADE: so soda challenge next week?  
  
Pineapplelicker: YES!  
  
ITSWADE: we will go get the flavours together when you land   
  
Pineapplelicker: good enough for me!!!  
  
HOI: yeah   
  
Saltmachine2000: and we will try and not throw up

Pineapplelicker: now that’s the spirit!!   
  
ITSWADE: well its been painful as ever lads. But I gtg, molly and I are going out for dinner   
  
Pineapplelicker: yeah I gtg 2, oliver needs a walk   
  
Saltmachine2000: see ya guys   
  
HOI: bai!  
  
~ITSWADE is now offline~  
~Pineapplelicker is now offline~  
  
HOI: so…  
  
Saltmachine2000: am I better   
  
HOI: ???  
  
Saltmachine2000: at cuddling   
  
HOI: oh? Yeah I mean you keep me from falling out of bed and keep me warm…so yeah   
  
Saltmachine2000: good.  
  
HOI: why?   
  
Saltmachine2000: cause I pride myself on my cuddling skills   
  
HOI: maybe I will need a reminder, just in case I have any doubts ;)   
  
Saltmachine2000: challenge accepted :P   
  
HOI: :)))  
  
HOI: wellll ill ttyl, dad needs me   
  
Saltmachine2000: yeah, see ya gar x  
  
HOI: <3  
  
~HOI is now offline~  
  
Saltmachine2000: well im fucked   
  
~Saltmachine2000 is now offline~ 


End file.
